


Enough

by ElenaWritesThings



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Character Study, F/F, Other, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWritesThings/pseuds/ElenaWritesThings
Summary: Catra's feelings switch between sadness and anger while she watches Adora walk away.





	Enough

She watched her walk away, step by step, knowing that Adora would never come back. She was perfectly content in her new home with her new friends. Catra wasn't worth staying in the Horde. She wasn't enough. She would never be enough. She had never been.

She had never been strong enough to beat Adora at training, never smart enough to predict her moves, never fast enough to stop them. She had never been disciplined enough to be taken seriously. She had never been brave enough to face Shadow Weaver.

"You're a good for nothing".

Adora, on the other side, was too much. She was the smartest, the strongest, the fastest, the most disciplined. Adora was the perfect soldier and the apple of Shadow Weaver's eye. Catra hated her for that, because Adora shone like a star and she had been condemned to stand in her shadow.

That was why she was glad Adora had defected —because now she had everything Adora ever wanted and more: she was a force captain, she had gone to the battlefield, she had faced Shadow Weaver and she had gained the recognition she deserved by Lord Hordak himself. Now that Adora was gone, Catra was not a shadow anymore. She had taken the first place.

But that wasn't enough either. Because there was one more thing Adora was the best in —she was her best friend. And Catra missed her best friend. Everytime she saw Adora with the stupid Princess Alliance, something broke inside of her. It reminded her that she was destined to be the second; that she would never be enough.

No matter how high she climbed inside the Horde, she would never surpass Adora. She would never reach Adora. Because she wasn't important enough to make her stay by her side. Because Adora preferred her stupid new friends to her. She preferred the Rebellion, the enemy, over Catra, who had always been there, who had shared her bed in the dark nights of the Fright Zone and fought back to back with her since they were children.

Adora had promised that they would look out for each other other forever, but Catra was not good enough to make her keep that promise. She was the second. She was the shadow. And now, almighty She-Ra didn't need a shadow; she glowed with the light of a thousand suns.

Catra could hear Shadow Weaver's voice in her ear: "You uneducated, disrespectful child, Adora is too good to be your friend." "Unlike you, she is destined to be someone someday". Adora was She-Ra, and who was her?

Catra pulled back her hand slowly. She couldn't reach for Adora. She gulped down the pain and clenched her fist.

"You're weak."

Adora would never call her weak. Adora would be there to comfort her, just as she would always be there for Adora. Adora was a good person. She was too good for the Horde, that was why Catra loved her.

And that was why she hated her.

Because she wasn't good enough to go to Bright Moon with her. Because she didn't even want to, she was tired of not being enough. Catra was tired of seeing Adora receive all those compliments for being Miss Perfect while she got scolded and punished for every mischief they would pull off together. Besides, Adora never stood up for her, right? Not in the way she could have done it.

"Not enough for you to risk your perfect child reputation, huh, Adora?" Catra thought, nails digging in her palms.

Without her, at least Catra was good enough for the Horde. Lord Hordak recognized her; she was respected. In Bright Moon, she would be the powerless former best friend of the Great She-Ra, who was too good for someone like her. In the Frightzone she had the chance to prove herself, to prove that old witch wrong.

And that was what she would do. She would grow to be a shadow so dark that Adora's light couldn't make it disappear. She would become important enough to be her equal, even if that meant she would never be good enough to be her friend.

Anyway, she had never been, had she? If she had been, Adora would have stood up for her, Adora would have stayed with her. If she was, Adora would turn around now and say something. And Catra knew she wouldn't do it, because she was too special to waste time on her now; so she turned away and walked in the opposite direction, arms crossed to prevent the pain in her chest from getting into her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> btw english is not my first language and this is basically the first time I use it to write narrative, so there's probably a greeeeeat bunch of mistakes. Please feel free to point out typos or anything weird so that I can correct it!


End file.
